


Can We Keep Him?

by HitenNoRurouni



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Random - Freeform, puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitenNoRurouni/pseuds/HitenNoRurouni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve brings home a little puppy after a mission and strikes a deal with Tony: If the Avengers agree, he gets to keep it. If not, the puppy goes to a shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey Little Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little prologue, then we'll go for a chapter per Avenger.

Steve's whole body ached, having been thrown from the streets and into a dumpster. Well, into the side of it anyway. He hauled himself to his feet and saw Tony take down the giant monster that had been terrorizing New York. He sighed a little and got up to head back downtown when he heard it. A soft whimpering behind the dumpster. He turned, slightly curious, and looked behind it. Lying there, curled up, was a fluffy, black, white, and brown puppy. It looked up at him, and when soft blue eyes locked, Steve's heart melted. He was so cute!

"Hey there..." he said, holding a hand out. It's ears went up and it slowly walked to him, sniffed his hand and licked him. He gently started petting him, and then picked him up, the puppy trying to lick the hero's face. Steve just loved him.

Well... maybe Tony would understand. He was a reasonable person, and this poor little baby did need a home...

_____________________________________________

"No way in hell." Tony said, leaning back, arms crossed. Steve had brought the little thing home, cleaned him up, and brought him to the penthouse to get his husband to let him keep him. Steve gave him the best puppy eyes.

"Please?! Have a heart!" he said, sounding a little more like a child than he would have liked, but he was just such a sweetie, and Tony was being stubborn. The billionare just raised an eyebrow and tapped on the arc reactor.

"I’m a robot. I have no heart." he joked, leaning back on the couch.

"Come on, Tony! Look at him!" he said, holding the puppy out to him. The little thing just licked his face, tail wagging. Tony wiped the dog slobber off his face and looks at Steve.

"No, Steve. I know he's cute, but I don't think the other Avengers would appreciate a dog running around the mansion."

"What!? The others would love him!" he said, cuddling the little baby dog to his chest.

"Fine. Let’s put it to a test." he said, standing, "I’m a reasonable person. We’ll ask. If everyone else says it’s fine by them, you can keep the dog. If they don’t, you have to bring him to a shelter."

Steve’s eyes lit up.

"You’re on."


	2. Bruce's Opinon

The first person Steve went to was Bruce, as he was in the kitchen making himself a cup of tea. He tapped him on the shoulder and the scientist jumped a little.

"Steve! God you..." he trailed off when he saw the fluffy little thing in his arms, "What is that?"

"It's a puppy. I found him after the last mission. " Steve said as it wriggled a little twoards Bruce, barking a little. He looked hesitantly at the creature and reached out to pet it.

"Do you know what kind of dog this is?" he asked, eyes not leaving the puppy.

"No."

"I think it's an Australian Shepheard. These are really smart dogs, usually hearders."

Bruce went off on a bit of a tangent, as he, Tony, or Hank usually did when something caught their fancy. Steve couldn't help but smile as he just petted the cute little thing. Steve held the puppy out to him and it licked his face, making Bruce laugh a  little.

"You want to hold him?"

The look on Bruce's face was something Steve had never seen before. He looked like a little boy being offered... well, a puppy.

"I don't know, Steve... I don't want to hurt him..."

"I really don't think you or 'the other guy' is going to hurt the puppy, Bruce. Go ahead."

He hesitantly took the puppy from Steve and petted it. It nuzzled into his hand and tried to lick his face. Bruce laughed a little, this big smile on his face. Steve just kinda smiled in his victory. He'd been told by SHIELD that one of the things that seemed to calm down Bruce or the Hulk was small animals. Bruce really was just a nice, good person, wasn't he?

"Have you named him yet?" he asked, finally looking up at Steve.

"Huh? No, I haven't thought of a fitting name yet."

Bruce looked down at the big blue eyes of the puppy and smiled a little.

"What about Bucky?" he said, looking over the rim of his glasses. Steve couldn't hold back a big laugh. Bruce chuckled a little too, and the puppy barked in approval.

"I think we've got a name for him. " Steve said, petting him.

"Where are you going next?"

"The lab. I'm going to talk to Hank and Jan."

"I'll go with."

"You just don't want to give him up yet, do you?"

"...Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet Bruce and the other guy love fluffy things. I can just see it. ^^ 
> 
> Also, Bucky the Puppy!~ XD


End file.
